


Same time, next year

by traveller



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The clock ticks out the backbeat; the leaking roof drips a counterpoint into pots and pans and an old plastic dish tub.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Same time, next year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts).



> a very tiny story.

The clock ticks out the backbeat; the leaking roof drips a counterpoint into pots and pans and an old plastic dish tub. Ting on the copper bottom of a saucepan, tock on the blue enamel of a roasting dish. Tunk on the rubber tub. Under Nate's palm, Brad's heart is too fast, double-time, each thump with a little shiver at the end.

Brad complained at first, said getting rained on indoors wasn't his idea of a vacation; but this place has privacy and anonymity, both hard to come by these days.

Rough fingers smooth over Nate's ribs, settle in the small of his back; he bows his head and lets Brad's hips move them, gentle rocking that nevertheless makes the bed frame add a squeak to the rest. Nate's breath overlays the sound, a soft _huh_. _huh_. _huh_. each time Brad slides deep.

A drop of water falls on Brad's face, rolls alongside his nose to rest, glistening, on his parted lips. Nate tips forward, licks it away, and Brad's sigh deepens to a moan when Nate sways back down.

In the morning, they'll get a new room. In a few days, they'll go home. Tonight, now, there is this.


End file.
